


Why are you my remedy?

by Malecalltheway



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus's parents are tired of him and his ways, they decide to send him to North Carolina with Magnus's parents friends. Magnus doesn't want to go but he is being forced to, but when he gets there and comes face to face with one Alec Lightwood. Will he ever go back to his home? Or will he stay there with Alec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is gay and so is Alec, Alec isn't in the closet like he is in the books, movie, or t.v show. His parents accept him for who he is along with his siblings. But that is basically all that is needed to know so far. If I come up with anything else I will tell you in that chapter. Happy reading everyone!

Magnus woke up to a pounding headache, he had the worst hangover ever. He was eighteen and was basically the rebel in his school... well sparkling rebel. Magnus loved wearing glitter and he was openly gay. He found that out when he was in the process of hooking up with Camille Belcourt and when he didn't feel anything, he instantly knew that he was gay and left her horny. He didn't care that she now hated his guts. He woke up and saw that his best friends and fellow popular kids in school Ragnor, Tessa, Jem, and Will were on his bedroom floor passed out.

"Magnus!" He heard his mother yell for him, he groaned and then heard his friends groan as well.

"Why is your mother yelling?" Ragnor groaned.

"Not sure" Magnus said as he got up and stumbled towards his bedroom door. He walked downstairs and saw his parents standing there. He was wondering what was going on but he knew if he asked then he would have to hear his parents telling him to remain calm. His friends soon joined him and his parents sighed because they knew exactly what had occurred the previous night.

"We have to talk to you" his mother Emilia said to her son.

"About what?" Magnus asked.

"Well since its summer before your senior year at high school, we decided that it would be best if you got out of New York and away from the parties and all that" his father... well step-father Jim explained.

"Are you sending me to Paris?" Magnus got excited.

"No, you're going to North Carolina with a friend of mine" Emilia responded.

"What?!" Magnus and his friends shouted.

"We're tired of you coming in at god knows what time and going to parties every weekend. Its final Magnus, you're going to North Carolina and that's period. I won't lose my son like I lost your father" when Magnus was five his biological father drank himself to death and when Magnus entered high school he became just like his father and began drinking his brains out. Magnus couldn't help it, it was who he was.

"That's not your decision, its mine and I choose not to go" Magnus replied.

"You're going Magnus! And that's final!" Emilia shouted. Magnus was startled, his mother never yelled unless she was serious and he knew that this was one of those times. He sighed and groaned.

"Well it looks like I'm leaving for the summer" Magnus said to his friends who hugged him. He hated this situation and all he wanted to do was just go back to sleep.

"You leave tonight Magnus, so pack your bags" Jim said. Magnus buried his head in Tessa's neck as she rubbed his back. He was going to be in complete and utter hell and everyone in that room knew exactly what he was thinking.


	2. Meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I just put up the first chapter but I felt the need to also add another chapter. This chapter will have Malec in it so hopefully you like it!!!!

Magnus got off the plane and was now standing in the airport in North Carolina. He didn't know what these people looked like or anything... hell he didn't even know that his parents knew people in North Carolina. Magnus carried his carry on bag through the airport trying to put a name to the face. Something flashed beside him and he happened to look to see a little boy holding a sign that says 'Magnus Bane'. Magnus was confused on why a little boy was his ride, but then he saw a blonde haired boy standing next to him. They didn't look alike but he had a feeling that these boys were together to get him. He sighed and walked over to them. When the little boy saw him, he smiled.

"Are you Magnus?"

"Yes I am" he answered to the little boy.

"I'm Max!" The little boy named Max introduced to him.

"And I'm Jace, the hot one" Jace smirked. "Come on, if I don't get the car back in an hour, my brother is going to kill me" Jace rolled his eyes.

"Alright" Magnus nodded and the three went to the luggage belt and Jace helped Magnus with his bags. The bags were simple, it was just two black suitcases with purple strips. Magnus followed them out to a fancy looking jeep and was black. Magnus got in the front while Jace got Max buckled in the backseat. Jace got into the driver's side and started the car, they drove off while Magnus looked out and watched the scenery around him. He had to admit he was pretty amazed at what he saw. He didn't like that he was here but his mother wanted him to come here along with his step-father, but he is mostly here for his mother. Magnus loved his mother to death and he didn't want to disappoint her, so he would at least try his best to be the good son his mother wanted, but when he got back home he was going to continue his ways, but while being here he would try his best not to get into old habits.

"We're here" Jace said bringing him from his thoughts. Magnus looked to see a house all alone and he noticed it was a mansion. Magnus was in wow the entire time. "Shocked?"

"Yeah, didn't know you guys were loaded" Magnus said.

"Yeah, my adoptive parents are both really good lawyers" Jace explained.

"Wait, you're adopted?"

"Yes, my parents died when I was eight and the Lightwoods are my Godparents but when they died, the Lightwoods decided to adopt me about a year later and I couldn't have been more happier" Jace said, he was grateful that he had somebody.

"I'm so sorry" Magnus really was sincere about it too.

"No problem" Jace said as he got out of the car and went to the back seat to get Max. Magnus got out just in time to see the trunk open. Magnus reached for one bag as did Jace. "Max get Alec to come out here to help please" Jace looked to his younger brother.

"Okay" then the little boy disappeared in the house.

"Who's Alec?"

"Alec is my older brother, he's eighteen and the oldest. Me and him were always close growing up and we still are. Then there is Izzy, but her real name is Isabelle. She is my age, sixteen. And you already met Max, he's nine" Jace explained his siblings to Magnus. "Then there is my mom and dad, but other then that, that is all the family you need to know" Jace replied.

"I'm glad you didn't damage my car" a voice said behind Magnus. When Magnus turned around, he was lost for words. In front of him was the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. There was a boy who looked his age with black hair and the most adorable blue eyes Magnus has ever seen. "I'm Alec."

"Magnus."

"Nice to meet you" Alec smiled at him before looking to Jace. "Max said you needed me."

"Yes, can you help?" Alec looked at Magnus who was still staring at him.

"Sure."


	3. Getting to know one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write so I hope you enjoy

Magnus was settled into his new room for the time being, he couldn't get blue eyes out of his head. He was going to love being here because it would mean that Alec and him could spend more time together. The short amount of time they spent just helping Magnus put his suitcases in his new room wasn't enough time. Alec had left Magnus to get settled but he really wanted the gorgeous blue eyed boy to stay. Magnus sighed and sat on the bed and got his one suitcase and started unpacking it and putting some of his clothes in the closet that was there and whatever he had left went into the dresser. There was a knock on his door not that long after he was finished unpacking. He answered it to see Alec.

"Uh, hi" Alec greeted.

"Hello" Magnus grinned. He was glad that it was Alec standing there.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk around the property? Get to know each other" Alec was being blunt and Magnus was totally getting turned on by it. Yes it sounded weird but this boy brought something good in his life and he had just met Alec.

"Of course" Magnus said as he stepped out the room, closing the door behind him. Magnus let Alec lead him outside and the two began walking slow trying to spend more time with one another.

"So, you're from New York?"

"Yeah, I'm also the most popular guy in school along with my friends" Magnus explained. He missed his friends but he had to come here and didn't care that he was missing them because he was with blue eyes. Yes that sounds harsh but he loved being in the company of Alec even though the two had just met.

"That's cool, I know Jace and Izzy are popular, me I just like to stay in the shadows. It keeps me away from the drama" Alec explained. He didn't like having a lot of people around him like his siblings did and besides people didn't like usually hanging out with Alec because they knew that he was gay and a lot of people were homophobic in his school but there was nothing he could do about it.

"See that's interesting because I would have thought that a guy like you would have all the ladies on him in a second" Magnus teased. He wanted to see if Alec was gay or not.

"No, I am not interested in women, I'm gay and everyone knows it" Alec confirmed. Magnus had to stop himself from doing a happy dance because he was glad that he could be Alec's type.

"That's cool, I'm gay to" Magnus replied.

"Really? Well that explains the glitter" Alec was glad to find someone else like him. There was a few closeted people in his school but knowing that Magnus was out and proud awoke something in Alec.

"Yeah, I love glitter" Magnus smirked. "So how come you don't have an accent like other people here probably do?"

"That's because I'm from New York as well, but my dad got transferred here a few years ago" Alec answered. Magnus stopped and looked at Alec.

"You're from New York? How come I haven't seen you around? What part of New York?"

"Yes and that's because I used to live in Manhattan."

"That explains it, I am from Brooklyn."

"Yeah I know, my mom told me" Alec replied.

"So that explains how you don't have an accent."

"Yup."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus and Alec have spent the past three hours just talking and laughing before they were called in for dinner. Now here they sat, Magnus next to Alec, their knees brushed against each others every now and then and it would cause the two to look at one another before going back to their meal. Magnus thought that Alec's parents were cool and they totally knew that Alec was gay but they didn't care because Alec was their son and they loved him very much. That much was obvious. After dinner Alec walked Magnus back upstairs to his room.

"Today was fun" Magnus said.

"It was, I feel like I know you more."

"Same here."

"Well I should go to my room, I'll see you in the morning" Alec said before he walked down the hall and turned. Magnus had to stop himself from following Alec to his room. As much and he liked Alec and earlier that day he got to know the other boy, he wouldn't rush into things and besides. What would happen when the summer was over and he got stuck going back to New York and leaving Alec here. He didn't know if he could handle that but for right now he was going to enjoy his time with Alec and his family. Magnus walked into his room and pulled out his cell phone. He called his mother. She answered on the second ring.

"It's about time that you called me" Magnus couldn't help the smile that came on his face when he called his mother.

"So, I got caught up" Magnus apologized.

"With what?"

"I got to know Maryse and Robert's son Alec" he started off saying.

"Is he gay?"

"Yes and he is the most wonderful guy ever mom. I feel like he could be my soul mate, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do, I remember when I met your stepfather, I felt like that to, but don't rush into anything sweetheart. I know you want to but you can't. Get a chance to know this boy before anything happens."

"I know mom" Magnus nodded, even though his mother couldn't see him.

"So tell me about him" his mother said which caused Magnus to smile and he spent most of the night describing Alec to his mother.


	4. Two Weeks

Its been two weeks and Magnus and Alec could say that they knew one another better. Alec was the most wonderful man Magnus could ever meet, he was really falling for this boy but he didn't want anyone to know yet. Alec meant a lot to Magnus and he couldn't let this boy go, not now not ever. Magnus looked up when he saw Alec standing in his doorway.

"Hey" Alec greeted.

"Hey" Magnus replied.

"Want to go into town today?"

"Sure" Magnus agreed. He got up and followed Alec out to his jeep.

Alec could tell that Magnus was getting bored of the house and since he had to go into town to go a little grocery shopping, he decided that he'd take Magnus with him to get him out of the house. They both got into the jeep and put on their seat belts before Alec started the car and drove towards town. "So why are you going to town?"

"Grocery shopping. Its my turn to do it this week. My mom and dad don't trust Jace and Izzy but they trust me so every two weeks my mom and I switch going food shopping. But there is other stores around there if you want to check them out while I do the shopping?" Alec suggested.

"How about we check out the stores and then go shopping for food?"

"You sure you want me to go with you? Usually Izzy takes Jace because he has more of a fashion sense then me" Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh. He didn't mind not going shopping, he hated shopping but for some reason he'd go with Magnus if he wanted him to. Alec couldn't believe he thought that but he did and was highly shocked.

"Of course" Magnus smiled at him which caused Alec to blush a deep red. "You look adorable when you blush."

"Thanks" Alec said with a low voice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec thought that Izzy was bad, but Magnus was worse when it came to shopping and that was saying something, like really saying something. Magnus had a lot of bags and it got too much when Alec had to carry some too. After their two hour shopping spree, Alec was pushing the cart in the grocery store with Magnus by his side.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Magnus asked.

"Well Izzy and Jace party and shop, me I just like to read and hang out with Max" Alec replied.

"Oh, sounds fun" although Magnus knew it was boring, he was more of a party guy.

"Its boring, I know" Alec smirked, he didn't care if Magnus thought it was boring, all that mattered was that he thought it was fun and more calming then going out and getting drunk. Especially now since its summer. Before Magnus could reply, someone came up to them.

"Well if it isn't the gay guy and his new boyfriend" a blonde haired boy said with a smirk. Magnus had no idea who this guy was but him talking to Alec like that pissed him off.

"What do you want now Jonathon?" Alec sighed.

"Just shopping with my sister, is that such a crime?" Jonathon snorted.

"No, more like insulting" Magnus cut in.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my town?" Jonathon sneered.

"Magnus Bane and I was sent to live with the Lightwoods for the summer. Now my question is, why are you being a dick?"

"Because I can."

"No you really can't" Magnus had a sneer of his own.

"Watch me" Jonathon said as he pushed past Alec and walked away from the two of them. Magnus glared at Jonathon and when he was out of sight, Magnus turned to Alec.

"Why did you let that guy do that?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting him."

"What happened?" Magnus knew something was up, he knew Alec never backed down from anything but he was now.

"Long story" Alec sighed.

"I have time" Magnus smirked.

"Okay, but don't judge."

"I would never."

"Jonathon is the reason my school and town know I am gay. I tried to keep it a secret from everyone but he decided to take it upon himself and pretend to be gay. Let's just say he pretended to date me and then he forced me into having sex with him and I didn't know he had recorded it. So the next day at school, he played the recording of me saying no over and over again before he threw me on the bed and had his way with me. We tried getting him arrested but since his father is a lawyer he was able to get Jonathon a year of house probation and that's why he treats me like that" Alec explained to Magnus. Magnus was pissed by the end of the story. How could someone do that to Alec? That was fucking terrible.

"I'm going to kill him" Magnus growled. His mean look left his face when Alec grabbed his hand in his.

"Don't. I've let it go and accepted it a long time ago. No need to make it worse" Alec explained.

"But that bastard got away with a slap on the wrist" Magnus replied.

"I know, but what's done is done, let it be" Alec didn't want anything happening to Magnus, not because of him. "Besides you're here to prove to your mother that you can change, don't get into a fight because of me and ruin whatever hope your mother has for you" Alec gave him a small smile.

"How are you so wise?"

"It comes naturally."

"Does being conceded come naturally too?" Magnus smirked.

"Nope" Alec smirked and began doing the shopping.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus had helped Alec with bringing the groceries inside and even helped him put them away. Magnus knew that Alec was the most sweetest guy ever and still couldn't believe that someone like him was raped and then on top of it recorded and embarrassed in front of his piers. Magnus shook the thought from his head and watched as Alec put away the groceries and would occasionally eat a bag of plain chips here and there.

"Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, he had noticed Magnus in his own thought bubble and wondered if he was truly okay.

"I'm fine" Magnus said as he walked over to Alec but ended up slipping and bringing Alec down with him. Magnus had his back against the floor while Alec was on top of him, they both then realized that the chips were all around them on the floor. They both started laughing hysterically. "I'm so sorry" Magnus said between laughs.

"Its okay" Alec replied, they both stopped laughing when they realized what position they were both in. Magnus cupped Alec's face and leaned in, Alec leaned in as well but they were interrupted by Max.

"What are you guys doing?" They pulled apart and Alec got up off of Magnus and helped the other boy up.

"Nothing, um... hungry?" Alec asked Max.

"Yes please" Max grinned happily and Alec turned to look at Magnus before helping Max find something to eat.

"I'll clean this up" Magnus said as he left the room before Alec could tell him, he'd do it. Magnus came back with a broom and began sweeping up the chips. Magnus couldn't believe that he was seconds away from kissing Alec, but then of course they got interrupted by Alec's little brother. Magnus sighed and continued to clean and would occasionally look at Alec here and there. One time they stared at each other for a few seconds before they went back to the task at hand. They both knew this would be a long summer.


	5. Lets take it slow... or not?

Alec was out in his in ground pool just swimming around. His parents took Izzy, Jace, and Max to the movies while he stayed home with Magnus. Magnus and him both declined going, Alec leaned against the edge of the pool and was just thinking as he floated. He was growing feelings for Magnus and Alec clearly knew that Magnus felt the same way, but there was one problem. Magnus was going to be leaving at the end of the summer.

Alec was taken from his thoughts by Magnus who sat on a chair in front of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked.

"You'd think I'm crazy if I told you" Alec replied.

"No I won't."

"I was thinking about how you're going to be leaving at the end of the summer and it would be pointless to start anything between us" Alec answered his question. Magnus got up from the chair and sat down in front of him. Alec and Magnus stared into each other's eyes and they could practically feel the electricity.

"I like you Alec, a lot actually and I refuse to let you go" Magnus said to Alec, Alec was shocked at this. He wasn't prepared for what Magnus had said to him.

"I like you a lot to Magnus but you have to look at it from my point of view. Come the end of summer you will be leaving and I'll be here. Alone" Alec replied. Magnus didn't care about his outfit. He slid into the pool and backed Alec up to the end of the pool. There was a ledge at the bottom of the pool so Magnus stood on it as did Alec. The two were nose to nose when Magnus leaned in and kissed him. Alec of course kissed him back and the two were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues somehow got into each other's mouths and their hands were roaming over each other's bodies. Alec grounded his hips into Magnus's and Magnus moaned. Alec pulled him closer and Magnus let him. It wasn't until they had to breathe did the two pull away and started breathing heavy. "Wow" was all Alec managed to say.

"I know" Magnus smiled to him.

"I want to go slow, I went fast with Jonathon and look how well that went for me" Alec didn't want to rush into anything with Magnus like he did with Jonathon. Magnus meant a lot to Alec and there was nothing he would do to jeopardies it.

"I understand Alexander, but do you maybe want to go inside and make out some more?" Magnus grinned because he already knew the answer.

"Okay" they both got out of the pool and dried themselves off. When they were dried enough to go into the house, they practically ran to Alec's room and the two laid on the bed with Magnus on top of Alec and the two were kissing once more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They don't know how long they were making out for, all Alec knew was that he enjoyed Magnus's mouth on his neck. Magnus had trailed his lips down to Alec's neck and was nibbling and sucking on his neck. Alec was moaning like crazy and moved his head so Magnus had more room to work. Alec had already left a giant ass hickey on Magnus's neck so now it was Magnus's turn. Magnus grinded his hips into Alec's and it caused Alec to moan louder.

"Shit" was all Alec said and it caused Magnus to laugh and do it again and it made the boy beneath him moan again. "Magnus" he moaned. Magnus continued to grind his hips into Alec's and continue his handy work on Alec's neck. Alec eventually began meeting Magnus's thrusts and the two were moaning like crazy. When Magnus finished leaving a hickey on Alec, he crashed his lips to Alec's. The two continued to grind against one another and were kissing, eventually Alec flipped them over so he was now on top of Magnus. Their thrusts became a little harder and faster and it caused the two to pant. The two both had hard members and it started getting painful for the both of them. Alec pulled away and looked at Magnus. Magnus groaned from not kissing Alec anymore, Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" was all Alec said before he unzipped Magnus's jeans and began pulling them down.

"I thought you wanted to go slow?" Magnus said through heavy breaths.

"Fuck slow" before Alec pulled down Magnus's boxers and he kissed Magnus's member. Magnus hissed and threw his head back when Alec's mouth took in Magnus's dick.

"Alec" Magnus moaned. Alec continued to bob his head up and down slow while Magnus gripped onto Alec's dark locks. Magnus started thrusting his hips up which made his dick go further into Alec's mouth which caused Alec and Magnus to both moan. It wasn't long before Alec started sucking on Magnus's hard member and it caused Magnus to go nuts. "Alec I'm gonna c-" Magnus was cut off by his own moan when Alec made him cum long and hard. Alec swallowed all of the liquid that came from Magnus before he took the dick out of his mouth and gave it a kiss before he crawled back up and kissed Magnus on the mouth. Magnus could taste his own cum and moaned. Before Magnus could return the favor, they heard Alec's parents pull up in the driveway.

"Saved by the parents" Alec joked with Magnus which caused Magnus to smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll return the favor" Magnus replied.

"My parents just got home" Alec chuckled.

"Not now, when you least expect it" Magnus grinned mischievously.

"I'm in trouble."

"Yes you are."


	6. Magnus's revenge ;)

Magnus couldn't believe that Alec totally did that to him. He was completely and utterly shocked that the man he fancied was a dare devil shall he say. Magnus knew he had to get some kind of revenge on Alec, he just needed to think really long and hard. He knew Alec would expect him to get him back some time that day but he wasn't going to give the boy the satisfaction, no he would get Alec back on his own time and when the boy least expected it from him. Thinking of a revenge plan made Magnus smirk, he watched as Alec greeted his family and not thinking about what had just occurred up in Alec's bedroom, but that was all Magnus could think about.

*2 weeks later*

Magnus had still let Alec think that he wasn't going to be getting any kind of revenge, but that is exactly what he wanted the boy to think, but now here Magnus was sneaking into Alec's bedroom that night. Everyone was sleeping and has been for the last three hours. Yes he definitely waited three long hours for everyone to be asleep so he can get his revenge on Alec. It would make the boy super embarrassed if his family were awake when he got his revenge on their son and brother, but he would save Alec the embarrassment, Magnus could be that nice. He closed and locked Alec's door behind him and couldn't help but grin when he saw the boy sleeping on his back. Magnus lifted up the covers from Alec's feet and made his way up to the hem of Alec's boxers and pulled them down. Magnus looked at Alec's dick hungrily and thanked god for giving Alec a big dick. Magnus felt himself getting hard but he ignored it and began sucking on Alec's dick. First nothing, but then he felt Alec begin to stir and quietly moan in his sleep and Magnus was smirking because he wanted to wake up Alec but still nothing. It wasn't until Alec was close to cuming that he heard Alec wake up.

"Magnus" he yelled whispered to Magnus when he pulled back the covers. But moaned when he felt Magnus cradle his balls. "Oh god" Alec said quietly. His breath hitched and then he moaned when he came into Magnus's mouth. Magnus swallowed the fluids that came into his mouth and then he sat up and looked at Alec with a smirk.

"Told you I would get revenge."

"Yeah well I thought it would be that day, not two weeks later" Alec said to Magnus.

"Well you would have expected me then, so I decided that I'd make you wait" Magnus explained to his crush.

"Well I'm not going to lie it was a sucky wait" Alec laughed a bit.

"Oh was it now?" Magnus said as he was nose to nose with Alec.

"Yeah" then Alec closed the distance between them and kissed Magnus with all he had. There was no secret that the two liked one another, this was obvious to everyone that saw them together. Maryse wished that her son and Magnus could have a happy ending but knew that when summer was over next month that Alec would be heart broken and that she'd need help picking up the pieces. Somehow their make out session turned into Alec on the bottom and Magnus on the top. Magnus let his lips trail down to Alec's neck and he began sucking and biting at the skin that was there. There was no way that the two could go a year without being near one another but Magnus and certainly Alec didn't want to think about that at this moment, so they focused on making out and leaving hickeys on each other's skin.


End file.
